Roles Switched
by powerrangersfangirl22
Summary: Jayden is the eldest and needs to practice the Sealing Symbol. So his younger sister, Mikialaya, takes on the role of the Red Ranger. The team doesn't like her. She's abusive. When Jayden comes, will they be able to trust him? Will he be the same as Mikialaya? Are they happy that their is a new leader or are they mad? Will he ever be welcomed? Read to find out. Jemily/Aia
1. Chapter 1: Abusive Leader

Roles Switched

Chapter One: Abusive Leader

She was abusive. She was seventeen and abusive. Everyone hated her. Even Emily, who could see the good in everyone, could see no light in her. Her name was Mikialaya Shiba and she was their leader.

Emily came to Mentor Ji after another beating from Mikialaya. She liked to hit Emily under her right eye. It hurt like crazy. Emily was her favorite target because she was weaker, she was younger, and she was a replacement for her sick sister. She also figured Jayden would protect her more since she is younger.

"Emily, recovery room," said Mentor Ji with a sigh. The others walked in and he sent them to the recovery room as well. _Jayden hurry up. Your team is being beaten_, thought Mentor Ji.

He fixed them up and sent them to the dining room. They stayed standing until Mikialaya finished making her food. Then they went and got their food. They set it on the table. Mikialaya told them they could sit down. So they did. Their food was strawberries, oranges, blueberries, a piece of ham, and water. Mikialaya had lobster, chocolate cake, pizza, and Root Beer.

Mentor Ji watched at the doorway as the team stood up when Mikialaya stood up. It was a rule. They couldn't sit down unless Mikialaya told them to and she had to be sitting down as well. It was unfair. She practically starved the team. They didn't touch their food until Mikialaya got back, told them to, and continued her meal. Another rule: they couldn't eat unless she was eating. _Please hurry, Jayden. I know you won't like how she's treating your team. They are practically starved and they are abused_, thought Mentor Ji.


	2. Chapter 2: Hurtful Words

Chapter Two: Hurtful Words

Emily survived the physical pain. Now it was time for the emotional pain. Emily walked to the abusive leader's room. She knocked on the door.

"It is Emily, ma'am," said Emily. The door flew open and Mikialaya grabbed Emily in. There's another rule: They can't call Mikialaya by her name. They have to call her ma'am, Mistress, Mistress Shiba, or Miss Shiba.

"Well, let's see. You are an idiotic, clumsy fool. No one in the world would want you. You'd be lucky to get an old man to marry you. You are ugly. Everyone hates you. All your good for is abuse. You suck at being a ranger. All you are and ever will be is a replacement. You will always be in your sister's shadow. Your sister would be and is ashamed of you," said Mikialaya. She made Emily cry. Emily ran out the door crying. She into the living room and ran into a young man in red.


	3. Chapter 3: New Leader

Chapter Three: New Leader

The man that she ran into dropped down on one knee. He looked at her. She was sobbing and not looking at anyone. He touched her arm and she jumped. He pulled his hand back. Now he was scared. Mentor Ji walked into the room to see Emily on the floor crying with a man clad in red next to her. Everyone else was in their rooms.

"Who are you?" asked Mentor Ji, suspiciously. _Why does he seem so familiar_, Mentor Ji asked himself.

"You don't recognize me Ji. I am hurt," the man said and he turned around. A small smile stretched across his face but concern was written in his eyes.

"Jayden, I am so glad you came," said Mentor Ji," You are ready?"

"As ready as I can be," said Jayden. He turned to the girl on the floor. Ji saw concern and fear flicker through his eyes.

"Watch and learn," said Ji. He walked to Emily and said," Hey, Emily. Do you need a hug?" Emily nodded. Mentor Ji grabbed her into a hug. She put her head on his shoulders and cried. He held her close to him and stroked her back. He said soothingly," It's alright. Let it out. I'm here for you. I love you." Emily slowly stopped crying, but she was still sniffling.

"For real?" asked Emily.

"Of course," said Mentor Ji. Jayden walked over.

"Wow, Ji. That was brilliant," said Jayden. Emily jumped back. Fear ran through her eyes. The others came out to see what was going on. They froze. Concern was written all over Jayden's face. Ji flinched.

"Emily, it's okay. He's not going to hurt you," said Ji. Jayden stared at Ji. He was even more concerned and a little bit hurt. Ji stared back him telling him that right now was not the time to ask questions.

"Who's not going to hurt who?" asked Mikialaya. Everyone jumped. The others started backing away from Mikialaya and started to head towards Emily. A look of shock crossed Mikialaya's face when she saw Jayden and she said," Jayden, you know you aren't allowed to visit. It is too dangerous."

"I'm not visiting. I'm here to stay," Jayden replied calmly.

"Fine, I'll go pack my things and get out of your room. Here are your Samurizer and the Lion Folding Zord," Mikialaya said.

Two hours later, Mikialaya had her things packed and left without a goodbye. That confused Jayden. He shook his head and looked at his team. He saw two emotions on all of their faces; fear and confusion.

"This is your new and rightful leader, Jayden Shiba," said Mentor Ji. They bowed. Confusion flickered across Jayden's face. He looked at Mentor Ji. He saw Mentor Ji flinch again. _He flinched twice now. Something isn't right_, thought Jayden.

"Ji, what's going on that you haven't told me about?" asked Jayden, giving him the _No nonsense_ look.

Ji flinched again and said," Mikialaya had them bow. They had to call her Miss Shiba, ma'am, Mistress, and Mistress Shiba. They weren't allowed to sit unless she told them they could and she had to be sitting too. They didn't eat what she ate. They couldn't have pizza, pancakes, or anything like that. For breakfast they had oatmeal and water. For lunch they had fruit and water. For dinner they usually have bland soup and water, but can have pretty much anything in their cabinet and their refrigerator. She was, um, abusive. She'd beat them if they did something wrong, they didn't know a move, or just for fun. She would emotionally abuse them for the same reasons. I'm so sorry Jayden," said Mentor Ji. He knew it pained Jayden to hear that even though he showed no emotion and was very calm after hearing this. He knew he would be hurt because one, it was his younger sister that did this, and two, this was his team.

"She really did that to them?" asked Jayden. Mentor Ji nodded. Jayden sat down in a chair and put his head in his hands.

"Jayden, you have to dismiss them," said Mentor Ji.

"If you want them to leave, you have to dismiss them or they'll stand there forever," Mentor Ji said.

"You guys are dismissed," said Jayden. They bowed and left. Jayden flinched.


	4. Chapter 4: Talk

Chapter Four: Talk

Jayden sat in his room, tears slowly trickling down his face. _How could she do that to them_, Jayden asked himself. He put his head in hands. _I shouldn't have agreed to let her lead the team while I master the sealing symbol_, thought Jayden.

Emily opened the door to their new leader's room. He hadn't come out for dinner. Ji asked her to take some food to him. So she took some Tomato soup with Grilled Cheese sandwich. She saw Jayden sitting on his bed. _He looks upset_, thought Emily. She walked in silently so not to disturb him.

"Um, Lord Shiba," Emily said uncertainly. Jayden jumped and flinched. She did a quick bow. He flinched again. _I wonder why he is flinching_, thought Emily.

"Yes, Emily," said Jayden.

"Mentor Ji wanted me to bring you some food, Lord Shiba," said Emily. When he took it, she bowed. He flinched.

"Thanks," said Jayden.

"Is something wrong, Lord Shiba?" asked Emily. She hesitantly sat down next to him.

He shrugged and said," It's just that I thought when I got here that you guys would be well less, what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Stressed, hurt, strict, or how about less casual?" offered Emily.

"Um, how is this casual?" asked Jayden.'

"It was a joke, Lord Shiba," laughed Emily. Then they were laughing together.

"Wow, you know how to make someone feel better," Jayden complimented.

Emily blushed and said," That is what my friends say too. Oh are you going to join us for dinner?" He nodded and they left together. He was happy. _I hope they will trust me at some point_, thought Jayden. Emily stopped and said," You know if you want us to treat you different, Lord Shiba, you can order us to. We follow any orders."

"I know I can, but I don't want to use that power. If I do that, then you aren't treating me different because you want to and you might never trust me. I really want you to trust me," said Jayden.

Emily looked down and said," I know that if you truly want us to trust you, you will find a way." Then they kept walking. They walked in silence. Jayden pondered what Emily said and he got an idea.

**How do you like it? I know another cliffy but give me a break. They are fun to write.**


	5. Chapter 5: Why?

Chapter Five: Why?

The others stood up and bowed when Jayden and Emily entered the room. Jayden flinched and kept walking. Emily went and stood by her seat. Jayden sat down with a sigh. He nodded his head and they bowed making him flinch again. Then they sat down.

Jayden stood up, but before they could stand up, Jayden said," Stay seated." They obeyed. "Okay, you don't trust me, do you?" They shifted uncomfortably. A small smile etched across his face. "My point exactly. I want to change that. I want you to trust me. I want you treat me like an ordinary person that just so happens to be the red ranger and saves the day like every day. I don't want you to treat me like Mikialaya taught you to," said Jayden. The others looked at each other. "So here's the deal. If you can go one full day, from midnight to midnight, without calling me Lord Shiba or anything like that, or bowing, or standing up when I stand up, or anything else Mikialaya made you do then you can call me Lord Shiba and do all that other stuff all the time. I just one day of being Jayden, not Lord Shiba," said Jayden," You don't have to agree with this. I want you to but, I won't order you to. It's your choice."

The others looked at each other and nodded. "So when does this start, Lord Shiba?" asked Emily with a smile. His head jerked up and saw his team smiling at him.

"Tonight at midnight," he said, and he couldn't help but smile. _Emily reached out first when she asked me if I was alright, but now the whole team is reaching out by agreeing to do this. I hope after tomorrow,, they'll trust me completely and keep calling me Jayden. I mean I could handle being called Mr. Jayden if they trusted me_, thought Jayden. He smiled.

"Um, sir. There is someone at the door who wants to see you," said Kevin, dragging Jayden out of his thoughts. Jayden nodded his thanks and walked towards the door. _Who would want to see me_, Jayden asked himself. He opened the door and saw Mikialaya standing there. He growled.

"Oh, Jay Jay, I'm hurt," Mikialaya said with a wicked smile.

"Why are you here?" asked Jayden.

"To answer your questions," answered Mikialaya.

"Why would you do that to my team?" asked Jayden, pained.

"Because it would break your little pathetic heart," answered Mikialaya.

"Why do you want to hurt me?" asked Jayden.

"Because dad gave you all the attention. You nearly died several times and dad would be all overprotective of you. If I nearly died, he'd be oh get over it. I am tired of being in your stinking shadow. I am tired of not getting dad's attention. If I hurt you by actually hurting you, I'd get in trouble. I was thrilled when I heard you needed to be hidden so you could practice the sealing symbol and I got to lead the team until you were ready. I knew you would care about them. I knew you'd be devastated if they were hurt. I decided to use them as my way of revenge," said Mikialaya.

"Go away," growled Jayden.

"My pleasure," said Mikialaya.

**Line Break**

Emily and Mia had been walking to Mentor Ji's room to talk to him when they heard Mikialaya outside talking to Jayden. They heard the whole thing. They were scared and surprised of what they heard.

Jayden walked into the room to see them standing there. He asked," You heard that didn't you?" They nodded. He smiled at them. "Let's go finish dinner," he said. They nodded again and followed him to the dining room.


End file.
